Dragon Eggs (Franchise)
In the How to Train Your Dragon universe, each dragon species has its own unique kind of dragon egg with unique properties. Due to the small importance of the eggs in the plot, there have been huge discrepancies in the appearence and characteristics of these eggs in different media of the How to Train Your Dragon movie franchise. For example, promotional material for How to Train Your Dragon lists Terrible Terror eggs to be as small as a seed, but in Riders of Berk they are as big as a fully grown chicken. Boneknapper Boneknapper egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons boneknapper egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Changewing Changewing eggs have a triangular shape, and they change colors. Changewing eggs are often mistaken for a Stone of Good Fortune, a gem that will give good fortune to whoever has it for the rest of their life. If an egg is stolen, adult Changewings will hunt around for where it is, as seen inGem of a Different Color. Green.JPG|In Riders of Berk Changewing egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Changewing egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Deadly Nadder In promotional material for the first movie, Nadder eggs were described as having sharp spikes that deter predators. It's picture, though, shows a smooth blue eggs with no spikes whatsoever. In Rise of Berk the nadder eggs has a somewhat irregular form with purple scales pattern and visible spikes. Deadly nadder.jpg|In promotional material for the first movie Deadly Nadder egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk BorkWeekNadderEgg.jpg|Bork Week Nadder Egg in Rise Of Berk Deadly Nadder egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Desert Wraith Desert Wraith eggs look like very similar to Sand Wraith eggs, except that they are a more brown-pinkish color. Desert_Wraith.png|In Rise of Berk Fireworm Fireworm egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk zzzzzzz1.png|School of Dragons Flightmare Flightmare egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Flightmare egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Gronckle In promotional material for the first movie, Gronckle eggs are described as the smallest of all the species, barely larger than a marble and they bounce around like jumping beans. They are brown with a rough surface. In Gift of the Night Fury, however, they are big enough to be held with two hands, with shells of a thick, lumpy, gray-blue ceramic. They hatch by exploding violently. (As eggs typically hatch by action of the young within, this explosion may be the result of the baby Gronckle's first lava spit-up, producing sufficient internal heat and pressure to break the tough shell.) The mother Gronckles usually contain this explosion by rolling the eggs into water prior to hatching; the young instinctively swim upward to rejoin her. Gronckle egg .jpg|In promotional material for the first movie Gronckle egg BoD.png|In Book of Dragons GELBM.jpg|In Gift of the Night Fury GEH.jpg|Gronkle egg hatching AHGE.jpg|Astrid holding a Gronkle egg Gronckle egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Gronckle egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Hackatoo Hackatoo eggs are brown and covered with spines. these spines allow the eggs to stick to anything they land on. What they hook onto tends to be trees and bushes. HackatooEgg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Hideous Zippleback In promotional material for the first movie, these eggs are described as containing buoyant natural gasses that are oten mistaken for air bubbles. These bubbles give the surface of the egg a bumpy look full of craters. In Rise of Berk, the egg doesn't have any bubbles or mark of their presence whatsoever. Instead the egghas a pattern of scales similar to the markings on the neck and back of a Zippleback. Hideous_zippleback.jpg|In promotional material for the first movie Zippleback egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Hideous Zippleback egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Hobblegrunt The egg of a Hobblegrunt is green with several ridges that look similar to the fins of an adult Hobblegrunt. It is unknown if the fins are for protection, or just appearence. HobblegruntEgg.PNG|In Rise of Berk Hobblegrunt egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Hotburple Hotburple egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Monstrous Nightmare In promotional material for the first movie, it's described that Viking children use these flaming eggs for rounds of "Viking Hot Potato", the child with the most blisters is the winner. In this media, the eggs are brown and smooth with a pattern similar to tree bark. In Rise of Berk the Monstrous Nightmare eggs has a surface that looks like they were made of cloth or leather folded together, with a spotted pattern on the base. Its colors vary and they match the colors of the dragon to be born. Monstrous_nigthmare.jpg|In promotional material for the first movie Nightmare egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Monstrous Nightmare egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Night Fury In promotional material for the first movie, these eggs are said to be laid on tops of mountains and blend in with the starry sky. The Night Fury egg is a very smooth black in color. Night fury.jpg Raincutter Raincutter eggs are lavender with several holes and dimples all over the surface. The egg also has several pink bubbles covering it, though it is unknown what use they serve. RaincutterEgg.PNG|In Rise of Berk Raincutter egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Rumblehorn Rumblehorn egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons rumblehorn egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Sand Wraith Sand Wraith egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk zzzzzzz2.png|In School of Dragons Scauldron The eggs of a Scauldron look like water has splashed on top of a turquoise egg. This could be real water, because Scauldrons are Tidal Class dragons who live in the sea, or it could just be fake and for ornamental purposes, or maybe even poison to defend the egg from other dragons. IMG 2311.png|In Rise of Berk Scauldron egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Screaming Death The appearance of a Screaming Death egg is very similar to a Whispering Death egg, because the Screaming Death is just a mutant Whispering Death. The only difference is that a Screaming Death egg is larger than a Whispering Death egg, as seen inThe Iron Gronckle. The screaming death egg is red with white spots. 640px-Screaming_Death_Egg.png|In Defenders of Berk zzzzzzz3.png|In School of Dragons Scuttleclaw Scuttleclaw eggs are a mix between blue on top and pink on the bottom. Scuttleclaw parents take good care of their eggs while they can, before they hatch into rambunctious baby Scuttleclaws. ScuttleclawEgg.PNG|In Rise of Berk zzzzzzz4.PNG|In School of Dragons Seashocker Seashocker eggs are purple with some bluish spots on the bottom. They are pointy and triangular shaped. They are thought to be laid in undersea caverns where they will be protected from danger. SeashockerEgg.PNG|In Rise of Berk Shockjaw Shockjaw egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Skrill Skrill eggs are round and blue. They are covered in what looks like lightning bolts. It is unknown if the bolts are actually electric or if they are just ornamental. SkrillEgg.jpg|In Rise of berk Skrill egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Smothering Smokebreath The egg of a Smothering Smokebreath is brown with several, large and small, brown bumps all over it. There appears to be a strange purple color underneath the egg, but no one knows for sure what it is. SmotheringSmokebreathEgg.PNG|In Rise of Berk Smothering Smokebreath egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Snafflefang Snafflefang eggs are covered with green and orangle blotches all over the egg's surface. The egg has several purple spines that are probably used to fend off attackers. SnafflefangEgg.PNG|In Rise of Berk zzzzzzz6.PNG|In School of Dragons Snaptrapper In Rise of Berk Snaptrapper eggs resemble plants, with four leafy branches on top and several root like protuberances n the bottom. In the concept art, Snaptrapper eggs have four separate looks. The first look has green vines all around it. The second looks a lot like an apple and has black spots and a sort of scaly look to it. The third looks like four leaves put together with a small vine coming out. 00969 m2ts snapshot 00 00 2012 08 08 00 54 53.png|Four egg concept art Snaptrapper egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Stormcutter Stormcutter egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons StormcutterEgg.jpg|In Rise Of Berk Sweet Death Sweet Death egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk zzzzzzz5.png|In School of Dragons Terrible Terror In promotional material for the first movie, these eggs are said to be tiny seed like eggs that are laid in the cracks of tree trunks, and as they mature the hot egg's temperature increases. In Riders of Berk, however, they are about the size of chickens. They have the same design as previously stated and they are shown to explode upon hatching. Terrible terror egg.jpg|In promotional material for the first movie TTEgg.jpg|In Riders of Berk TCTTEgg.jpg TTEH.jpg Terrible Terror egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Thunderdrum Thunderdrum eggs are blue and, when they hatch, make a "sound so loud it rattles the sky" according to Gobber. It is seen in Book Of Dragons when Bork finds one during ice fishing, in the School of Dragons the eggs have electricity running through the eggs. Thunderdrum egg BoD.png|In Book of Dragons Thunderdrum egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Thunderdrum egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Tide Glider Tide Glider egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk zzzzzzz7.png|In School of Dragons Timberjack Timberjack egg RoB.png|In Rise of Berk Typhoomerang Typhoomerang eggs colour depends on what colour the dragon will be. For example, if the egg is blue, then the baby would be a blue Typhoomerang. These eggs are protected really carefully by the mother. The egg of a Typhoomerang strongly resembles the planet Jupiter, particularly the brown/orange ones. Typhoomerang egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Typhoomerang egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Whispering Death These eggs are sharp and deadly and are hard to find because they are hidden in the caves of the Whispering Death. The eggs are in a rock sort of shape and in a dark colour with even darker spots you may find this egg in School Of Dragons and you could hatch it. WDEggs.jpg|In Defenders of Berk WDEggHatching.jpg Wild Whispering Death egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Whispering Death egg SoD.png|In School of Dragons Woolly Howl Dragons-Rise-of-Berk-Woolly-Howl.jpg|In Rise of Berk Groncicle Shivertooth Shivertooth Egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Submaripper Submaripper egg.jpg|In Rise of Berk Grapple Grounder Battle Grapple Grounder - FB.png Sword Stealer Windstriker Thunderclaw Upcoming eggs Category:Dragons